The Untold Story of Silena Beauregard
by ptcheerleading26
Summary: We all know Silena was the spy, but we do not really know why she did it. Well, starting from the day she came to Camp Half-blood, this is her story. Image from camphalfblood wikia. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this story just came to me in the middle of the night and I had to put it out there. This is just sort of an intro chapter so that's why its so short! I know I should be working on my other story, but I just had to write this! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. I do not own anything. **

"Come on Silena! We can make it!" cried my friend satyr and protector Cedar.

I nodded, my blue eyes wide, because I was so terrified there was no way I could form a coherent sentence. My heart beat wildly, threatening to burst out of my chest. The hot muggy summer air made my new Juicy t-shirt stick to my body. I could hear the running gait mixed with the panting and growling of whatever creepy critter was pursuing me and Cedar this time. In front of me and Cedar was a hill with a massive pine tree on top.

"We just need to make it to that tree!" shouted Cedar anxiously.

We can do this. We can do this. The tree was fifty feet away and I could hear the creature's footsteps closing in on us. We were twenty five feet – ten feet away. I poured on the speed as I could practically feel the monsters hot, sticky breath on the back of my neck. We were so close I could almost touch the tree, and then – Yes! – we blew right by it. We finally made it! Cedar and I turned around to see the biggest dog I have ever seen in my entire life. This thing would have eaten my Great Dane Minnie in one bite. Heck, this monster could've eaten _me_ in one bite.

"Hellhound. Good thing we got away from that one." Cedar told me in between huge gasps for air.

He and I both had our hands on our knees and were panting hard, but Cedar looked at me and grinned.

"Well we are finally here! Welcome to your new home – Camp Half-blood."

I surveyed the little camp in the valley. It seemed nice enough with big beach volleyball courts, a climbing wall – was that lava pouring down the side?, and twelve assorted cabins. But right then, I did not really understand the significance of that camp on my life. You see, this is when my whole story starts. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Silena Beauregard and it's my turn to tell my story.

**There will be a lot more chapters. Again sorry it was so short. Remember to review – feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright next chapter. I hope you like it!

I was twelve when I came to camp. I stayed in the Hermes cabin for about a month after my arrival at camp since I hadn't been claimed yet. Not being claimed didn't bother me as much as it did some kids in the cabin, although some of them had been here for years and not been claimed. I liked the Hermes kids well enough (I just couldn't leave my things lying in the open) and in all camp was pretty fun. There were foot races, camp fires, canoeing, and capture the flag. I learned all about the evil Titans and Giants that used to rule before the gods and the monsters that I could possibly encounter if I left camp. I had always been good at making friends, so I meet and became friends with tons of people at camp.

I was claimed one day while I was canoeing on the lake. I was with my friend Annabeth when the blessing occurred. We were just rowing around and she was talking about some monster she and Luke (hello hottie!) had hunted and killed the day before when she stopped right in the middle and gasped.

"What?" I asked anxiously looking around. "Is there a monster?"

"No . . . oh wow Silena, you've been claimed!" she said happily.

"Wait, really?" I asked looking above my head which is the way most gods claim their children.

"Look in the water." Annabeth said.

I peered at my reflection in the water and almost fell overboard. I was beautiful. My long dark hair fell in perfect ringlets down my back. My makeup was perfect with not a smudge of lipstick out of place, and I was wearing a long white dress with gold accents and gold cuffs on my arms. I was so shocked I was at a loss for words. I mean I had suspected who my mother was but receiving her blessing and seeing it on myself was really unbelievable.

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite." said Annabeth. "Really that shouldn't be a shock and honestly, I think you look just as pretty without the blessing."

I moved into the cabin the next day. I had always heard about how mean, vain, and self-centered Aphrodite's children were and unfortunately, it was true. Most of these girls (and some guys) were all beautiful, for lack of a better word, bitches. They would play with people's feelings and hearts just because they could.

The Aphrodite kids also refused to talk to me until I did my "rite of passage" which was something so horrible I would rather be isolated in my cabin then do it. The head counselor Clove explained to me that I would have to make a guy fall in love with me and then purposefully break his heart. How much more evil can you get? Obviously, I refused. I remained isolated from the Aphrodite campers for the rest of camp, but to be honest, I really didn't mind one bit.

One day Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, told me some interesting news. Our head counselor Clove would not be coming back to camp next year and I was the next oldest in my cabin. Meaning, I would be head counselor next year. Yes, at only thirteen I would be a head counselor. It kind of makes sense if you think about it though. When I arrived there weren't too many Aphrodite kids to begin with and they were mostly ten and eleven. The older ones were ready to leave camp, so that made me the oldest. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

The rest of the summer blew by without a hitch. Actually, just kidding, there was kind of a big hitch. Toward the middle of the summer Luke, the (super hot) counselor of the Hermes cabin, had received a quest from his father. This was what he had been waiting for his whole time at camp, but I noticed when he left to start the quest he didn't seem quite as excited as I thought he'd be. Anyway, we sent him off thinking he would be fine. I mean he was the best swordsman the camp had seen in like a century. So a while went by before he returned with the biggest shock to the camp in a while. Luke had failed. Not only had he failed but he also was scarred by the dragon Landon. Chiron, our trainer, decided it was too dangerous for campers to go on quests anymore and forbid anyone from seeing the oracle. It was after that quest he started to change. Everyone was so sympathetic with Luke and pitied him, but I knew that wasn't what he wanted. I could tell he was changing – and not for the good. The rest of the summer went by and before I knew it it was time to go back to my dad's chocolate store.

Well, now that you have the boring background story, the real scary story starts.

I came to camp excited and ready to turn things around in the Aphrodite cabin. Things at camp that summer began better than usual. I abolished the rite of passage, my siblings were slowly getting used to me and accepting me, and the Aphrodite cabin was on the winning side of the first capture the flag game. I should've known it wouldn't last.

It was late one night in the middle of the summer when I decided to go to the arena because I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why I couldn't fall asleep; everything was going great – especially with my sisters and brothers. I went up to the arena to do some practice, which I was quite good at contrary to popular belief. I began hacking away at dummies for gods know how long when I heard someone behind me. I spun around and was surprised to see Luke watching me practice.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked walking over.

"No, you either?" I asked a little confused.

"Not really. Mind if I practice with you."

"Knock yourself out."

And it was silent again except for the ripping sound of dummies being mutilated. After a while, Luke stopped and sat down.

"You know, you're really good with that sword."

"Thanks . . . So what's been keeping you up?"

"I'm worried." he said. "Really worried and upset."

"About what?" I asked cautiously, I had no idea where he was going with this. He did seem kind of out of it and I liked Luke well enough. We'd talk here and there and he'd always seemed genuine and nice.

"Our friends. Everyone we care about. They're all in danger."

"What? Luke, what's happening?"

"When I was on my quest I noticed something. The monsters are getting stronger and the gods are weakening. And I know something else." His voice sounded so despairing and he looked at me with sad eyes.

I couldn't help myself from asking, "What? What else do you know?"

"The Titans are rising and they're strong and powerful. There's a war coming, Silena, and the Titians are going to win."

"Titans? War? That's crazy! And the Titans can't win, they're evil! Why aren't we telling Chiron this!"

I was freaking out inside. The Titans? Super powerful, evil Titans were going to bring a war against the gods? And Luke was so calm about this whole thing, like he knew the answer to it all.

"Because maybe it's time for the gods reign to end. And really who's good and who's evil with the gods and the Titans. The only reason we back the gods is because they are our family and honestly not a very good one. Look at how many kids they haven't claimed! My cabin is overflowing with unclaimed demigods.

"But – but the gods are better than the Titans." I said feeling very confused. Everyone here at camp said the gods were awesome and so forgiving and everything, but then here was Luke, who I trusted, saying they're all wrong.

"Are they? Are they really, Silena?" he asked looking me in the eye. "Listen, Kronos the Titan King, has asked me to help him and to gather demigods for his cause."

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. "You're trying to recruit me?!"

"Shhh! Yes. I know it seems crazy now, but you would save so many people's lives. Really. You trust me don't you?"

"Well . . . yeah I do, but I don't know Luke! By joining the Titans, who I was always taught were evil, I could save people's lives?"

"Yes. The more people who join the fewer campers who have to get hurt." he looked at me with his blue eyes pleading. "Please, Silena . . . I want as few people to get hurt as possible."

A thousand thoughts were rapidly bouncing around my head and my ADHD was picking up on the little details around like Luke had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and there were training dummies' stuffing all around the arena. Then my mouth started forming my answer before my brain knew what it was going to say.

"O-okay fine. What do I have to do to join?"

"Just say you pledge yourself to Kronos." he said giving me a reassuring smile.

I did it. And in those few seconds I made the biggest mistake of my life. It's crazy that a few seconds is all it takes to completely mess up your life.

Well I hope you liked it! Sorry if I didn't get the timeline exactly right. Well, if in The Last Olympian Beckendorf was 17 or 18 and dating Silena, she must also be 17 or 18 which would make them both about 2 years older than Percy and Annabeth. When Percy arrives at camp when he was 12 that means Silena would be 14. Sooo they would be about five years younger than Luke (if he was 19 when Percy and Annabeth were 12), right? Boy that's confusing. Well again hope you enjoyed it!

Remember feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
